Don't Call Me Baby
by prince-heero
Summary: This is the story focusing on Lita. It's part of the series including Love Chinese Style, Death in Love with Destruction, A Princess' True love, A timeless love, and The sad life of a queen. sonfic.complete
1. Meeting and consumating

Don't Call Me Baby

Dis:?

******************************************************************************************************

__

You and me we have an opportunity

And we, we make it something really good

But you, you think that I'm not that kinda of girl

Well I'm here to tell you baby I know how to rock your world

"It's over Nephrite! Get the Hell out of my house!" Lita screamed at her husband.

"It is not over! You don't run this house! I do."

"Get out right now. I don't ever want to see you and that street trash in my house again."

"What did I just say?" Nephrite screamed at Lita. Pulling his hand back he backhanded her. Flying across the room Lita growled. Pulling out her pennant she transformed and got ready to strike back when he was suddenly in front of her. Kicking her in the stomach Nephrite sneered and began to beat her. Grabbing onto his foot, Lita let go of an electric attack that knocked Nephrite unconscious. Running out of the house she ran to the protection agency she heard had good bodyguards.

"I need a bodyguard," she said breathlessly. The boys turned to look at her.

"I'll do it. So what's your name?"

"Lita, and yours?"

"Trieze." he said and helped her home. Nephrite was waiting for her.

"Bitch. Come here baby," he said half-heartedly.

Don't think that I'm not strong 

I'm the one to take you on 

Don't underestimate me boy

I'll make you sorry you were born

You don't know me the way you really should

You sure misunderstood

"So you're the one that has the lady running for protection."

"Yeah what about it?"

"I think that you will have to go through me first. That is if you want to hurt the lady."

"Alright." Nephrite said as he charged at Treize. Throwing a flurry of punches and kicks he realized that Treize still had a cocky grin on his face and it looked like he was just dancing around him. Throwing an energy blast at him he was fairly pissed when he just turned to the side and dodged it. Charging at him, Treize delivered a blow to the back of Nephrite's neck that knocked him unconscious. Leading Lita into the house he made her a cup of tea. Setting it down in front of her he put on some soothing music and began to give her a massage.

__

Don't call me baby

You've got some nerve and baby that'll never do

You know I don't belong to you

It's time you knew I'm not your baby

I belong to me so don't call me baby

Behind my smile there's a high I.Q

I must admit this doesn't sit with the likes of you

Your really sweet ooh your really nice

But didn't momma ever tell you not to play with fire

"Lita I think I already fell in love with you."

"I know. Your beautiful."

"I'm a man. I can't be beautiful."

"Okay then you are handsome."

__

Don't think that I'm not strong

I'm the one to take you on

Don't underestimate me boy

I'll make you sorry you were born

You don't know me the way you really should

You sure misunderstood

Don't call me baby

You've got some nerve and baby that'll never do

You know I don't belong to you

It's time you knew I'm not your baby

I belong to me 

So don't call me baby

You've got some nerve and baby that'll never do 

You know I don't belong to you

It's time you know I'm not your baby

I belong to me so don't call me baby

"Lita I think we should get some sleep."

"Alright Treize." Lita said as she kissed Treize on the lips.

**************************************************************************************************************

An: Hey there. This is another part of the series including Love Chinese Style, Death in Love with Destruction, Love the Soldiers way, The Princess' True Love, A timeless love, and The Sad Life of a Queen. I don't own anything so don't ask and I put in Don't Call Me Baby to describe Lita. I thought it fit perfectly. I might write another chapter. Also look for Pure Ice. Another part to the series. Sorry I think I cut part of the song out. Forgive me. Ja ne!


	2. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
